Tu m'appartiendras
by Mimial09
Summary: il avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Et maintenant il voulait que cette jeune femme lui appartienne. Alors il l'aurait… POV Royce King. OS Mot du mois : Attraction


**Le mot du mois**

Novembre 2010 - Attraction

Tu m'appartiendras

Mimial09

Royce King/Rosalie Hale

**Rating K Drama Crime**

**Résumé :**il avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Et maintenant il voulait que cette jeune femme lui appartienne. Alors il l'aurait… POV Royce King. OS Mot du mois : Attraction

* * *

**Tu m'appartiendras.**

_POV Royce King_

_._

_._

Je me promenais comme chaque journée dans ma ville, accompagné de tous mes larbins qui espéraient être mes amis. J'aimais cette sensation, les gens m'admiraient, tout le monde voulait être vu à mes côtés. Je les comprenais, j'étais quelqu'un d'important ! Mon père contrôlait quasiment la ville, il était un homme fort respecté dans la bonne société.

J'obtenais absolument tout ce que je désirais, étant le seul héritier mâle de la digne famille des King, mes parents me cédaient tous mes caprices, je le savais et j'en profitais la plupart du temps. Je trouvais un certain plaisir à lire l'envie et la jalousie dans le regard des personnes qui me côtoyaient, ils savaient que j'étais supérieur à eux et que je pouvais les écraser comme un humain le fait avec un insecte.

Je ne manquais de rien dans ma vie et pourtant lorsque je la vis pour la première fois, je ressenti le besoin irrépressible de l'avoir rien qu'à moi. C'était une beauté pure comme celle d'une divinité, des traits absolument parfaits, un regard envoutant, une silhouette gracieuse, une femme digne de ma personne… C'était comme si mon corps réclamait cette jeune femme, j'étais attiré par elle tel un aimant.

.

.

Cette jeune femme au physique si parfait, on m'en avait mainte fois parlé dans des termes plus qu'élogieux, on disait d'elle que c'était une beauté presque irréelle et bien que sur le moment je n'y avais pas cru, je ne pouvais que confirmer à présent les dires de mes amis. Il me la fallait à tout prix, c'était inenvisageable qu'elle ne m'appartienne pas après tout, j'avais en ma possession toutes les choses les plus belles aux mondes, les plus chers, les plus rares et je devais rajouter Rosalie Hale à ma collection.

J'en parlai à mon père le soir même et comme à son habitude, sa réponse fût positive, il ponctua même ses paroles avec un « elle répond à mes critères pour rentrer dans la famille King ». Sur le coup, j'étais euphorique, j'allais posséder la plus belle femme de la ville ! Mon père alla donc parler à Monsieur Hale afin de trouver un accord, ce qui fût vite régler, les Hale étaient très heureux que je veuille la prendre en tant qu'épouse mais quoi de plus normal, nous n'étions pas n'importe quelle famille et c'était un privilège et un honneur de pouvoir y rentrer.  
.

.

Les jours passèrent et toute la ville était maintenant au courant du mariage prochain de moi-même et de la fille Hale. J'éprouvais une certaine fierté – il fallait l'avouer – à la posséder, je ressentais cette attirance presque quotidienne, dès que je l'a voyais dans la rue ou lors d'une quelconque fête je prenais conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur mon corps et toutes les filles qui passaient dans ma chambre n'y changeaient absolument rien, je n'avais pas besoin de n'importe quelle fille, il me la fallait _elle_ !

Nous allions nous marier dans une semaine, et dans sept petits jours je pourrais enfin réaliser mes envies les plus intenses sur elle. D'ici là, je me comportais en parfait gentleman envers elle, nous nous promenions main dans la main et elle me parlait de ses histoires sans importances. Je devais tenir jusqu'à samedi…

.

.

Ce soir, Rosalie allait rendre visite à une amie à elle et je passais donc la soirée entre hommes.

Je sentais peu à peu la morsure de l'alcool descendre dans ma gorge, je m'étais servi dans les réserves du paternel, un magnifique Whisky pur malte, une vraie merveille… Et je faisais profiter de ce breuvage à quelques camarades. J'aimais ces moments ou l'alcool m'emmenait loin du monde, je me sentais puissant, plus que jamais !

Nous parlions de choses et d'autres, principalement de filles et en particulier celle qui m'appartiendrais dans très peu de temps, la voluptueuse Rosalie Hale.

La rue était remplie de nos rires, de nos cris. Nous étions seuls dehors, la nuit étant tombée depuis une petite heure.

.

.

Des bruits de talons me sortirent de ma transe, je les aurais reconnus partout, ceux de ma promise, je hurlais son prénom, j'avais le besoin de l'avoir maintenant, je ne pouvais plus attendre le mariage.

Elle ne pouvait pas me le refuser, j'étais son futur mari et un King de surcroît. Plus Rosalie s'approchait de moi et moins je pouvais contrôler cette envie presque animale en moi. C'était ce soir que cette attirance prendrait fin, je l'exigeais. Elle m'appartiendrait ce soir.

.

.

Je la jetais à terre sans aucune considération, j'en avais finis avec elle. Après tout je l'avais désiré et ce soir j'avais pris ce que je voulais d'elle, Rosalie Hale n'avait donc plus aucuns intérêts pour moi, mon attirance pour elle était bel et bien enterrer.

.

.

The End !

* * *

Alors votre avis sur cet OS ? Je sais Royce n'est qu'un pourri mais je trouvais ce passage et son point de vue intéressant à développer. Et puis le mot du mois m'a de suite inspiré !

Al '


End file.
